Abismo Locura & Desesperación
by Kambrin Potter
Summary: Prometí que publicaría esto a un amigo que puede que no vuelva a ver...La pesadilla a penas comienza, es hora de vivir como cautiva de los mortifagos y esclava personal del mismísimo Lord Voldemort...Lean...POR FAVOR! jeje
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo

¡Hola

**¡Hola! Nuevamente yo con otra de mis locas historias…de una vez aviso que esta es una locura de mi retorcida mente, que tardaré en actualizar más que con mis otros fics y créanme, será mucho muy diferente al resto de mis fics…**

**Jaja seguro estarán pensando esta loca ya tiene cinco fics sin terminar y todavía sube otro, pero NO ni piensen que los dejaré colgados en los demás, esta vez…sólo tengo que cumplir una promesa Le prometí a mi mejor amigo antes de que se mudara que subiría esta historia, dice que siempre le gusto aunque fuera un poco fuerte y sombrío…que esperaban salió de una extraña pesadilla jaja**

**Bueno ahora sólo díganme que piensan de esto esta bien…**

**Blaize…todo para ti!**

_**Abismo…Locura & Desesperación**_

_**Capítulo uno...Prólogo: cayendo al vacío**_

Dicen que la realidad debe vivirse a cada minuto, que es única, que hay que aprovechar cada momento. Yo nunca lo pensé así, mi vida no merecía disfrutarse, la soledad no merece disfrutarse, la soledad es definitivamente el peor sentimiento que existe, peor que la tristeza, que el dolor, que el odio, que la locura y que la desesperación porque es la soledad la causante de aquellos infames sentimientos que entristecen el alma y corrompen la razón.

Lo siento, ni siquiera me he presentado, aunque no es como si fuera importante quien soy…siempre me sentí como una más del montón o por lo menos eso fui hasta que todo cambió, ahora…no se bien ni quien soy. Recuerdo mi nombre o al menos parte de él pues es largo, muy largo…Katherine...extraño para una chica extraña, pero siempre me gustó. Por cierto mi edad no la he mencionado, si mal no recuerdo tengo escasos quince años, pero muy a mi pesar he visto y vivido demasiado, en especial desde aquel día…aquel maldito y fatídico día en el que mi patética vida se convirtió en un tormentoso existir…

_**--FLASH BACK--**_

Era de noche, y llovía muy fuerte, ni siquiera podía vislumbrar la luna, la solitaria compañera nocturna a quien no le importa que tan diferente llegara a ser, siempre estaba ahí para escuchar, sin críticas y claro sin respuestas. Pero como muda espectadora brindaba apoyo y claridad a mis noches de agonía por pesadillas que no dejaban mi conciencia tranquila. Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, siempre le he temido la oscuridad, nunca se sabe que es lo que pueden ocultar las tinieblas. Dulce ironía quien vive oculta en las sombras lejos de la sociedad, de las críticas e intentando ser alguien que definitivamente no es le temía a los habitantes de la noche.

Después de un tiempo comenzaba a calmarme, la tormenta no aminoraba, los truenos y los rayos hacían cimbrar las ventanas como si en un segundo fueran a romperse haciéndose añicos contra las paredes, pero no importaba que estuviera sola no debía mostrar flaqueza alguna, el temor y las lágrimas eran para los débiles. Y no importaba que tan difícil llegara a ser nadie conocería los sentimientos de aquella princesa de hielo que no era más que una niña frágil y delicada oculta detrás de mil y un máscaras intentando aislarse del mundo exterior que tanto daño le causaba, aquel que la rechazaba, un estúpido intento por protegerse de los golpes, fina muñeca de porcelana y cristal dentro de una caja fuerte de apariencia impenetrable, tosca, arisca y antipática.

Un trueno más fuerte de lo normal iluminó por completo la habitación, vi mi pálido rostro en el espejo, otro más y escuché ruidos dentro de l a casa, un tercero y se abrió de golpe la puerta de mi habitación. Tras encapuchados irrumpieron en mi alcoba, si no demostré sorpresa fue porque estaba congelada en el sitio, no alcancé a ver ninguno de sus rostros pero si vi un destelló plateado en dos de ellos. Rápidamente dirigí mi mirada hacia la pequeña puertecilla debajo de mi escritorio donde guardaba todos mis libros. Al principio me sentí infantil por mis pensamientos, pero en cuanto les vi lo único que pude pensar fue "Mortífagos", Harry Potter, siempre relacionándolo todo con aquellos libros que leyera desde pequeña, pero ahora esa historia sería el comienzo de mis pesadillas.

No era posible, podía ser cualquier cosa, menos aquello, estaba confundida. Tenia que ser un sueño No había ningún Harry Potter, Severus Snape o lord Voldemort, era completamente imposible, se suponía que ellos no eran sino meros productos de la imaginación desbordada de una gran escritora. Ellos definitivamente NO podían estar ahí! No era Cierto!

Los noté extrañados, tanto o más que yo misma, pero claro yo no había mostrado temor alguno desde que entraron en la habitación, mirándolos bien deduje que dos eran hombres y una mujer por las curvas que se notaban ahora que estaba frente a mi. No veía mucho solo una mirada que demostraba una sola cosa…locura…y largos bucles negros que asomaban sobre sus hombros detrás de la capucha y…una fina varita de madera rojiza en una de sus manos. Miré al otro enmascarado, desde abajo estaba completamente vestido negro al igual que los otros dos, era alto y se le notaba un cuerpo atlético, no estaba segura de querer averiguar el porqué, en la mano sostenía una varita de madera sumamente clara a la altura de su pecho, su cabello no se veía por ningún lado completamente oculto detrás de la capucha y la máscara blanquecina, mire sus ojos, fríos, inexpresivos, serios y…negros. Mi mente comenzaba a atar cabos y de algún modo u otro estuve completamente segura de que las dos personas que tenía delante no eran sino Bellatrix Lestrange y Severus Snape.

Recorrí mi cuarto con la vista girando levemente mi cabeza en busca del tercero, desvié mi mirada del espejo, pasé por la puerta del baño, las ventanas que no dejaban de temblar como si temieran la presencia de los tres extraños. Luego lo vi recargado en la pared juntó a la lámpara que estaba pegada a la pared, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sin varita a la vista, un pie recargado en la pared y la cabeza miraba distraídamente todo hasta que por fin se fijó en mí…no recordaba a nadie como él, pero su descripción la conocía de algún lado…piel pálida, tanto como la mía, cabello negro revuelto facciones definidas, cuerpo musculoso…no fue sino hasta que me fije en sus ojos que lo reconocí, dos oscuras pupilas rodeadas de un iris color rojo sangre…

-Lord Voldemort- o pude evitar que el murmullo abandonara mis labios.

Los tres me miraron con sorpresa, pero claro desde cuando una mocosa de quince años se comportaba como si nada cuando tres extraños con pinta de asesinos irrumpían en su alcoba en medio de la noche durante una tormenta. En cierta forma los entendía, pero… ¿Quién me entendía a mí?

-Severus, ¿No se suponía que ésta era una casa muggle?- preguntó la que yo estaba convencida era Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Lo es Bella querida estoy muy seguro de eso- respondió el otro enmascarado.

Severus me miro unos segundos a los ojos, segundos en los que yo no le despegué la vista mas sin embargo no pensaba en absolutamente nada por el simple y sencillo hecho de que no podía, no podía pensar o sentir nada en ese momento. El hombre me miró extrañado, entonces comprendí que era lo que intentaba. Quería entrar en mi mente e inconcientemente yo no se lo permitía, pero había algo que yo necesitaba saber así que aclarando bien mis pensamientos volvía mirarlo fijamente y esta vez sentí como si me martillaran la cabeza, había entrado en i mente y podía sentirlo, dolía y dolía mucho, pero eso yo no lo iba a mostrar, demasiado tiempo soportando el dolor como para no poder con aquello, además era imprescindible, tenía que saber la verdad sobre Severus así que fue una sola frase la que de formó en mi mente _**"¿Dónde está tu lealtad Severus?"**_Ligeramente atemorizado me miró a los ojos y respondió en mi mente _"No es algo que sea de tu incumbencia" _en ese instante comencé a pensar en todas y cada una de las páginas de los libros guardados en mi escritorio y en aquellas películas en el estante de al lado cuya portada y título no se veían y fue en ese momento que él palideció al notar que yo lo sabía y lo sabía todo.

-Deja de estar jugando a torturara a la mocosa con imágenes de su pasado Severus, nosotros venimos aquí a matar a los muggles así que mátala y sigamos con las otras dos- dijo Bella impaciente.

Rápidamente digerí la información, puede que mi pérdida no se lamentara mucho, pero mi mamá y mi hermana, puede que desde el divorcio de mis padres aparentaran que no existo y me trataran igual que a un objeto indeseable que no hace más que estorbar, aún así ellas eran mi familia y no importa como me trataran tenía que hacer algo pero ¿Qué?

-Bella querida, si quieres tú podrías encargarte de…

-¡NO!- grité con furia interrumpiendo al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, en esos precisos instantes iba a decir absolutamente todo lo que pensaba no importaba lo que pudiera pasar, no era tiempo como para pensar en consecuencias.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo indignada la mortífaga.

-Me atrevo porque se me da la gana Lestrange- respondí con la voz pausada y seria – ahora, díganme que interés tienen en asesinar a mi …madre—no pude evitar decir esa palabra con un ligero desprecio cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los hombres en la habitación- y a mi hermana, porque si mal no me equivoco el placer o la diversión solo les durarán unos instantes.

Voldemort me miró con interés sin cambiar su posición, buscó el contacto entre su rojiza mirada y la mía…color verde, vi su rostro contraerse ligeramente en un claro signo de frustración, a lo que solo pude responder con una sonrisa cínica. Sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos abrí la boca para responderle con una superioridad que sabía que no tenía, pero que no pude evitar sentir al verle tan confundido, enojado y frustrado.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes Voldy, o terminarás tan abatido y frustrado como él- dije señalando a Severus con la cabeza dejando que mis cortos cabellos castaños acariciaran levemente mi mejilla.

El rostro de Bella era más que un simple poema, pero era claro, desde cuando alguien mostraba tanto descaro y atrevimiento con su seños, el Lord Oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos. Tomé las mantas con las manos y las retiré dejando a la vista mi cuerpo escasamente vestido, lentamente me puse en pie quedando frente a frente con el mago tenebroso.

-En cambio yo- dije acercándome con decisión y un rostro frío e inexpresivo –te ofrezco algo mejor, llévame contigo.

Decir que la confusión invadió a los otros tres presentes en mi habitación sería poco, pero realmente no se me ocurría nada mejor, yo a cambio de ellas dos era para mi algo razonable, sin mencionar con que por primera vez tendría la oportunidad de abandonar mi vida en aquel lugar.

-La cosa es simple- seguí –tú me llevas contigo, puedes hacer conmigo lo que se te de la gana, puedo ser tu esclava o u diversión no pondré un solo pero y obedeceré, con tal de que ellas dos se queden con vida…

-¿Por qué habrías de arriesgar tu vida por dos personas que ni siquiera te aprecian?- preguntó Riddle.

- Simple, porque mi vida aquí no es algo que aprecie, porque muy a mi pesar te conozco más de lo que imaginas, porque se que eres una persona decidida, astuta que consigue lo que se propone aún y cuando sus ideales sean estúpidos y arcaicos, aunque pensándolo bien yo no te admiro a ti Voldemort- noté el escalofrío que recorrió a los otros dos cuando pronuncie su "nombre", me acerqué a él y dije en un tono de voz que solo el logró escuchar –a quien yo admiro es a Tom Marvolo Riddle –me separé de nuevo –y si es así como logró escapar de una realidad que no soporto, donde no soy nadie y tengo que aparentar para ser aceptada por un montón de brutos ineptos que no tienen más ideas o voluntad que la uña de mi dedo no me importa.

Lentamente giré la cabeza hacia Severus mirándolo a los ojos de tal modo que pudiera internarse en las profundidades de mi mente _**"Los libros están en la puerta del escritorio, y hay algunas libretas en el cajón de abajo del lado izquierdo, si me lleva con él, tómalas y yo te diré el porqué después"**_ no necesité respuesta para saber que lo haría sin preguntar. De repente sentí un dolor indescriptible recorrerme todo el cuerpo, me mordí el labio de tal forma que lo abrí sintiendo el liquido de sabor metálico inundar mi paladar al tiempo que una pequeña gota escarlata resbalaba por la comisura de mi labio. Mire fijamente a la demente bruja que empuñaba su varita hacia mí que estaba arrodillada en el suelo, pero sin emitir ningún sonido y mirándola desafiante que la furia y la rabia recorriendo cada fibra de mi ser desbordándose por mis ojos que se habían convertido en la expresión del más grande rencor, aquel que llevaba reprimido tantos años y que porfin se había desbordado en mi intensa mirada. Algunos segundos después el dolor cesó y sentí una mano hacer una enorme presión en mi muñeca levantándome del suelo sin dificultad y sacándome rápidamente de la habitación y de la casa. Pocos segundos después sentí a Bella llegar por detrás y luego a Severus, también vi como él tomaba el antebrazo izquierdo de la mortífaga y tocaba la marca negra que yacía grabada a fuego en su piel.

-Nos vamos- dijo mi captor en un tono sombrío y después no hubo nada más que oscuridad…

**--END OF FLASH BACK--**

TBC…

**--TMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMR--**

**Bueno, sé que es algo fuerte y muy muyyyy diferente a lo que están acostumbrados a que escriba, pero realmente me gusta escribir este fic aunque nunca pensé en publicarlo hasta que prometí que lo haría. **

**Así que no lo olviden la pesadilla, a penas comienza jaja (sonó como a película de terror)**

**Se los ruego por todo lo que mas quieran déjenme un review aunque sea en este primer capitulo porque es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo y no estoy muy segura de si lo haga bien si no pues si de plano lo dejo ahí y sigo con los demás, pero NECESITO URGENTEMENTE SUS OPINIONES!! Pofiiiiiis**

**Besitos**

**Los y las quiere**

**Kambrin Potter**

**KaThY**

**Katherine (que coincidencia no?)**

**La dama de la Pesdilla**


	2. Chapter 2 Cautiva

Bueno, aquí dejo el segundo capi, porque misteriosamente encontré la inspiración para perfeccionarlo porque escrito tengo…bastante

**Bueno, aquí dejo el segundo capi, porque misteriosamente encontré la inspiración para perfeccionarlo porque escrito tengo…bastante.**

**No tengo mucho más que decir, excepto que me dejen algún review si pasan por aquí después de todo aún no estoy segura de que escribir esto sea lo mío, sin más que decir…aquí les dejo el segundo capi.**

_**Abismo…Locura & Desesperación**_

_**Capítulo 2**__** Cautiva**_

Me sentía débil, cansada y adolorida. Puede que no acostumbrara dormir ocho horas diarias, con cuatro o cinco me bastaba y con tres sobrevivía, pero me sentía peor que de costumbre. Los párpados me pesaban, sentía como me ardían las muñecas y las mejillas, sentía un profundo vacío en el estómago y una opresión en el pecho que me dificultaba respirar…el frío y duro suelo hacía que mi…tardé unos segundos en reaccionar ¿suelo?...

Segundo a segundo millones de imágenes taladraron mi mente recordándome los sucesos de la noche anterior. Me levanté de golpe sintiendo un mareo repentino, rápidamente mis ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra que inundaba mi prisión. Estaba en medio de una Mazmorra oscura sin ventilación alguna en las paredes se veían manchas oscuras de lo que podía asegurar era sangre. Había cadenas en las paredes y el suelo y varios objetos de los que no quería saber mucho, pero indudablemente imaginaba su función…tortura.

En realidad me sorprendía mucho el hecho de estar "libre" ahí dentro, no estaba atada de ninguna manera, pero claro…que problema podría representar alguien como yo a seres como aquellos, magos despiadados que no vacilaban a la ahora de matar a alguien sin el más mínimo de los escrúpulos. Era ahora que comenzaba a darme cuenta realmente de lo que había hecho la noche anterior…me había regalado a un grupo de asesinos, aunque claro no era que hubiera tenido mucha opción.

Una ráfaga de aire recorrió la habitación al tiempo que escuchaba chirriar las bisagras de la puerta que me mantenía cautiva. Me enderecé rápidamente, después de todo no había estado soportando dolor y humillación hasta ayer para nada, no iba a mostrar debilidad alguna, no ahora no…nunca. Sentí que no podía mantenerme correctamente en pie, por lo que preferí recargarme descuidadamente en la pared. Un escalofrío hizo que me estremeciera en cuanto la pared de roca hizo contacto con mi espalda por lo que crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho para impedir que siguiera temblando.

A diferencia de los tres encapuchados de ayer, aquel que acababa de entrar por la puerta no llevaba absolutamente nada cubriéndole el rostro, hubiera preferido que fuera así, hubiera preferido mil veces no haber visto su rostro mirándome con desprecio, sus facciones definidas curvadas en una cínica sonrisa, porque es cierto que yo sabía quien era, que sabía como se veía o por lo menos lo imaginaba, pero ese maldito rostro era tan parecido al de un ángel que aterraba, aterraba porque sus ojos eran el contraste a su apariencia de ángel, pues si era uno, era uno de muerte, ya que sus ojos destilaban odio, repugnancia, superioridad, desprecio…pero por sobre todas las cosas…locura, al igual que su cuñada y estoy segura que todos los Mortífagos tendrían la misma falta de cordura en la mirada.

Me miró con escrutinio durante varios minutos haciendo que me estremeciera, en ese momento me percaté de que mi ropa, o la poca que llevaba, estaba en un estado miserable mis pantalones cortos color negro que antes me cubrían hasta las rodillas tenían cortes por todos lados y no me cubrían más de la mitad de los muslos y el pequeño sostén del mismo color se sostenía en su lugar por arte de magia. En ningún momento cambié la posición, pero en cuanto sus fríos ojos grises se conectaron con los míos habría deseado estar en cualquier lugar menos en el que me encontraba…perdida en un témpano de hielo color de plata. Importándome poco le sostuve la mirada de manera desafiante, me negaba completamente a rebajarme por nada y por nadie, ni por El Señor Oscuro, ni por ninguno de sus vasallos.

Dando cuatro largas zancadas estuvo pronto frente a mi, me tomó del mentón con brusquedad y acercó su rostro al mío hasta tal punto que podía sentir su aliento en mi frente, intenté soltarme y separarme de aquel hombre, pero él no hizo mas que aumentar la presión en mi rostro levantándome del suelo que a penas rozaba con las puntas de mis pies, sus fríos dedos se clavaban con furia en mi mandíbula…estaba segura de que dejaría marca…

-Suéltame Malfoy- susurré con odio sin dejar de mirarle.

-No pronuncies mi nombre con tus indignos labios inmunda- dijo con voz grave y siseante que habría hecho temblar a cualquier persona que se encontrara en sus cinco sentidos, desgraciadamente yo había dejado atrás mis cinco sentidos la noche anterior en cuanto hube caído en el más profundo de los vacíos.

-Tu nombre no es lo único que puedo decirte Malfoy…- un golpe en mi mejilla izquierda fue toda la contestación que recibí.

Nuevamente sentí el líquido rojizo correr desde la comisura de mis labios hasta mi barbilla, el sabor a óxido y a sal comenzaba a ser algo común en mi paladar. Con fuerza me condujo fuera de la habitación haciéndome tropezar varias veces antes de salir, instantes después sentí algo duro y firme clavarse en mi espalda, su varita sin duda alguna, de repente sentí como mis manos eran sujetadas en mi espalda por una fuerza invisible. Sabiendo que no me quedaba más remedio comencé a avanzar por el camino que Lucius Malfoy me indicaba, tropezando y cayendo, pero extrañamente sin encontrarme con nadie, ni una desdichada alma recorría los desolados pasillos de piedra.

Se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de madera de ébano, si algo llamó mi atención fue la detallada serpiente plateada que se mordía la cola formando un círculo perfecto y también una aldaba de bronce en forma se S. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve observando la puerta, no sé en que momento el…ser…que me acompañaba llamó, no sé cuando entré a la amplia habitación, pero ahora estaba en medio de ella, parada sobre una extraña alfombra de color indescifrable, con la vaga sensación de calor que producía la chimenea encendida en mi piel, viendo fijamente el vacío, buscando una fuente de luz a parte de fuego, una ventana que me demostrara que no estaba completamente atrapada dentro de aquel sitio, pero todas las cortinas estaban corridas…

-Mi señor, la he traído, si necesita algún otro de mis servicios no dude en llamarme milord- replicó el rubio inclinándose de la mismo forma que describían a los elfos domésticos, con la nariz casi rozando el suelo y sin levantar la mirada.

-Retírate Lucius… y si ves a Severus dile que venga.

Por primera vez reparé en el hombre que estaba sentado en una butaca verde esmeralda frente al fuego, justo a mis espaldas. El mismo hombre que me había arrastrado a esta…pesadilla la noche anterior. Giré lentamente hasta quedar de frente a él, pude observarlo detenidamente mientras él hacía lo mismo conmigo. Su piel blanca era hipnotizante a la luz del fuego, su cabello, negro como el ébano caía desordenadamente sobre su rostro cubriendo parcialmente su ojo derecho y el resto era detenido con un fino listón de seda indudablemente negra. Sus ojos color rojo escarlata se clavaron en los míos durante un interminable minuto, iba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color que no estaba completamente abrochada, su pierna izquierda cruzada sobre la derecha me permitió ver sus impecables zapatos negros…parecían de piel. Su mano derecha descansaba en el reposabrazos mientras que en la izquierda sostenía una copa de lo que yo suponía era vino.

-Deberías temerme, y aún así no vacilas- dijo con voz fría sin mostrar expresión alguna –deberías respetarme y aún así osas mirarme a los ojos.

-Yo no soy uno de tus vasallos para respetarte, creo habértelo mencionado- respondí con altanería.

-No sabes lo que he hecho asquerosa muggle, no sabes quién soy…so lo supieras tú…

-Creo que he dejado claro que sé quien eres Voldemort, y te puedo decir mucho más de lo que te dije anoche, pero prefiero no malgastar mi tiempo con quien no lo vale- me importaba poco lo que pasara ahora, una muerte rápida quizás fuera mucho pedir.

Pude ver la furia recorrer su ser e instalarse en sus ojos volviéndolos aún más escarlata de lo que eran, entonces fue que me pregunté, porqué demonios se veía tan normal, no se suponía que su apariencia era la de una serpiente…Además si mis cálculos no me fallaban, y nunca lo hacían, Riddle había nacido aproximadamente en 1926, porqué parecía no tener más de veinticinco años, y si Severus aún vivía…si Voldemort no había sido derrotado… ¿En que maldito año estaba? Porque el dos mil ocho no era, eso seguro. Un golpe seco en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, rápidamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver tres personas en el umbral. Uno de ellos me era conocido, después de todo Severus Snape había sido uno de mis captores, los otros dos lucían mucho más jóvenes, al primero de ellos lo reconocí inmediatamente, era idéntico a su padre mirada glacial color gris, cabello rubio platinado casi blanco, mirada altanera, y vestimenta que a simple vista se veía cara. Al otro me fue mucho más difícil reconocerlo, en realidad no tenía la menor idea de quien era…Piel bronceada, cabello negro con destellos azulados, ojos color aceituna con pestañas largas….

-Ah Severus…y veo que también han venido el joven Malfoy y el joven Zabinni- los tres hombres entraron en la habitación quedándose a pocos metros de distancia de donde yo me encontraba, vi como posaban inmediatamente sus miradas en mi.

Me sentía incómoda, puede que siempre hubiera llamado la atención de una forma o de otra, pero prefería pasar desapercibida y ahora tenía la mirada de cada persona que me cruzara clavada en la nuca. No lo soportaba, puede que le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad y a las alturas, pero en esos precisos instantes lo único que sentía era la necesidad imperiosa de salir, salir de ahí, necesitaba aire o por lo menos ver la Luna, hace tanto tiempo que no veía la Luna, mi extraña compañera en las noches de tormenta…Si mi vieran ahora estoy segura de que incluso ella se decepcionaría de mí, vendida a un grupo de asesinos, golpeada, encerrada, atrapada, sin posibilidad de escapatoria…quizás debería plantearme la posibilidad de tener claustrofobia, pues ahora lo único en lo que pensaba era en salir…a donde fuera, pero donde pudiera ver el cielo, las estrellas….La Luna.

-…Me alegra saber que mis futuros vasallos aprenden bien- fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar de lo que seguramente habría sido una interesante conversación.

Nuevamente comencé a hacer conjeturas, necesitaba saber donde…no, mejor dicho cuándo me encontraba, el donde me tenía sin cuidado realmente. Tom estaba vivo, Severus también, Draco aún no era mortífago, pero por su apariencia tenía aproximadamente mi edad…Tenía que ser antes de su sexto año entonces…del quinto ya que Lucius no estaba en Azcabán y por el hecho de que no tenía frío en esos precisos instantes a pesar de que estaba prácticamente desprovista de ropa en aquel momento no podía ser ni otoño ni invierno…si mal no me equivocaba era verano de mil novecientos noventa y cinco. ¡Demonios! Definitivamente estaba en un lío ¿desde cuándo era posible estar en una dimensión alterna? Donde estaba, como estaba, que pasaba…ya no entendía nada, mi mente se encontraba completamente nublada, incapaz de procesar un pensamiento racional. Por unos segundos me olvidé de los hombres presentes en la habitación, tres de los cuales podrían convertirse en mis verdugos, quería desaparecer, de nuevo sentía ese maldito vacío en mi interior solo quería dejar de existir, porque la existencia cada minuto tenía menos sentido…

-Severus, llévate a …esta…chica…contigo a la habitación de al lado unos momentos, hay ciertos puntos que debo discutir con mis futuros sirvientes…puedes divertirte un rato con ella si quieres- fue la voz del Lord Oscuro la que me sacó de mis pensamientos, la forma en la que empleó las últimas palabras me hizo temblar…sé con certeza que Snape nunca haría algo como eso…o sí?

-Por su puesto milord, como usted diga- dando una última inclinación ante el repulsivo ser me tomó firmemente del brazo y me arrastró literalmente hacia una puerta a la derecha.

En cuanto el hombre dio un paso en la nueva habitación, ésta de iluminó de repente. La luz fue cegadora unos instantes, después de vivir entre tinieblas cualquier signo de claridad lastimaba mis ojos. En cuanto me hube acostumbrado comencé a observar a mi alrededor, había una chimenea como en todas las habitación en las que había estado hasta el momento, exceptuando claro a las mazmorras, frente a ella unos sillones color rojo borgoña, lucían muy desgastados…había un par de muebles de madera oscura…creo que era ébano…mi atención fue tomada rápidamente por la enorme cama de sábanas negras que estaba al centro de la habitación. Mi atención se centró nuevamente en el mago que me había llevado hasta ahí, vestía, indudablemente, de negro, su piel cetrina lucía tan pálida como la mía, sus ojos completamente inexpresivos y su cabello…grasoso…tenía que ser, aún así era demasiado parecido al Snape de mi imaginación…mi mano tomó vida propia y se estiró para tocar el rostro de él, rápidamente detuvo mi mano en el aire con una de las suyas…eran pálidas y frías, de dedos largos…delicadas…seguramente por eso era tan bueno en pociones.

-Quiero que me diga ¿Quién es usted?- me preguntó….pregunta estúpida a mi parecer.

-Mi nombre es Katherine, profesor.

-¿Por qué me llama profesor?

-Porque si mal no me equivoco usted es el profesor de pociones del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería…¿no es así? .-Lo miré con una ceja levantada, estaba diciendo algo completamente obvio después de todo.

-Y si yo me encuentro en lo correcto usted es solo una chica muggle la cual no debería tener ningún tipo de información acerca del mundo mágico lo cual incluye Hogwarts, y aún así…sabe demasiado…

-¿Es que acaso no le quedó claro ayer, profesor? Cuando lo dejé hurgar en mi mente.

No estoy segura de que pensaba en ese instante, en ese momento me habría gustado leer mentes, ya fuera con Legilimancia o con alguna especie de poder extra sensorial…como Edward Cullen. Con lentitud francamente desesperante se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de la túnica y sacó…parecían llaveros muy pequeños…ni siquiera les encontraba forma…con un movimiento de su varita aumentaron de tamaño y reconocí absolutamente todo: mis siete libros de Harry Potter en inglés y en español, mi libreta roja en la que escribía acerca de los personajes, la verde, café, azul y negra en la que tenía datos curiosos…y mi agenda de piel en la que tenía la fecha de la próxima película, los cumpleaños de los personajes, datos de todos los que me gustaban…ahora que lo pienso quizás estaba demasiado obsesionada con todo este asunto de Harry Potter…algo que ahora realmente agradecía, al menos no me sentía tan perdida en ese "extraño" mundo, pues para mí, desconocido no era.

-¿Como lo hacen?- pregunté mirándolo con sincera curiosidad.

-¿El qué?- preguntó con voz seca.

-Encoger las cosas, es algo que siempre me he preguntado…se que para hacerlas más grandes usan el "Engorgio", pero ¿Cómo las encogen?

-El que pregunta en estos momentos soy yo y usted me va a responder, después de todo…tenemos tiempo…- lo último lo dijo de manera a penas audible mirando la puerta.

Rápidamente me dirigí a la cama y me senté de piernas cruzadas abrazando una almohada, la textura de la tela se sentía tan bien, era suave y cálida…Severus se acercó y se recargó en uno de los postes que sostenían el dosel de la cama mirándome directamente con sus ojos fríos y penetrantes. Se quitó la amplia túnica y se cruzó de brazos.

-Quiero que me explique ¿Qué es esto?- dijo lanzando los libros a la cama.

-Libros- antes de que pudiera añadir un comentario sarcástico típico de un "veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor" agregué- que relatan la vida de Harry James Potter desde su primero hasta su último año en Hogwarts, cada libro es un año, fueron escritos por Joan Kathleen Rowling…el primero se publicó en mil novecientos noventa y tres y el último en el dos mil…

-Señorita Harry Potter está por cursar a penas su quinto año y por si lo olvidaba estamos en el año de mil novecientos noventa y cinco.

-Mire las fechas de impresión profesor.

-Pudieron haber sido falsificadas- dijo después de haberlo hecho.

-¿Por quién?... ¿Por mí?...Profesor puede hacerme cualquier pregunta la cual yo seré capaz de responder con ayuda de estos libros, mi agenda y aquellas libretas, ya sabe algo acerca de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco…o incluso usted.

Me miró fijamente unos minutos, supongo que decidiendo acerca de quien preguntaría y que pregunta haría claro. Se paso una mano por el cabello mirando de nuevo hacia la puerta, ahora su semblante se notaba ligeramente preocupado, aunque es verdad que no sabíamos cuanto tiempo teníamos.

-Antes de comenzar con este juego señorita...no me dijo su apellido.

-Es por que no es algo importante- frunció el ceño ante mi respuesta pero no le quedo otra opción que continuar.

-Tengo que pedirle que confíe en mí y no cuestione nada de lo que yo haga o le diga que haga en cuanto esa puerta se abra, recuerde que yo no deseo dañarla ….soy solo un…

-Lo sé… no necesitas aclarar nada, sé eso y mucho más y sí…confío en ti siempre lo he hecho…por alguna razón eres uno de mis personajes favoritos.

-Bien…quiero que me diga por favor el nombre de mis padres y mi fecha de nacimiento- puntualizó.

-Su padre se llamaba Tobías Snape era un muggle que…no entremos en detalles, su madre era Eileen Prince, bruja, asistió a Hogwarts…si mal no me equivoco era capitana del equipo de gobstones ¿no es así? Bueno y usted mi querido príncipe nació el nueve de enero de mil novecientos sesenta.

-¿Príncipe?

-Lo siento, supongo que fue reacción, por lo del príncipe mestizo usted sabe…

-¿Cómo es que usted…- el sonido de pasos acercándose a la puerta, hizo que se detuviera.

Me miró fijamente y de alguna manera que no alcancé a comprender pronto se hubo quitado los zapatos y los calcetines, también se abrió la camisa. Para cuando escuché el sonido del pomo de la puerta girando ya tenía al profesor Snape encima mío, ambos sobre la cama en la que se me había ocurrido sentarme, ahora si maldigo mis buenas ideas, teniendo dos sillones que podrían haber sido tan confortables como la cama, se me ocurre dejarlos de lado, pero es que realmente extrañaba una cama…mi cama.

-Béseme-ordenó rápidamente.

-Qué…- pero la puerta se abrió de golpe por lo que fue él el que tomo mi boca entre sus labios.

Fue tal mi sorpresa que no me vi en condiciones de responder. Ambos teníamos los ojos abiertos y en cuanto los suyos se conectaron con los míos lo entendí. Poco a poco comencé aclarar mi mente que hasta ese momento estaba en blanco dejando que el pocionista entrara en ella.

_-ahora se va a estar quieta en lo que yo me volteo a ver quien es…no se mueva…ni intente salir de debajo de mí… ¿está claro?_

_-s…s...si...si señor-_

Esto realmente me estaba desconcertando a niveles insospechados. Puedo que una de mis muchas fantasías haya sido besar a Severus Snape, pero definitivamente esta situación no la imaginaba, y me era francamente incómoda. En cuanto Snape se levantó un poco para ver quién estaba interrumpiendo logré alzar ligeramente la cabeza para verlo yo también, nuevamente esos malditos ojos rojos, yo iba a tener pesadillas con ellos después de que esto acabara…si es que lo hacía claro.

-Lamento interrumpirte en tan…entretenida tarea Severus, pero la necesito- dijo mi nueva pesadilla favorita.

-Si mi señor, como usted ordene- Severus se puso rápidamente en pie y se alejo un para de pasos mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

Fui levantada de la cama con brusquedad, el toque del mago me quemaba la piel, sus manos eran exageradamente frías y sus uñas se clavaban con fuerza en mi antebrazo. Escapar era una idea tonta y resistirse aún más. Me deje arrastrar hasta la habitación contigua, la de la chimenea y el sillón de respaldo alto en el que el hombre volvió a sentarse cuando me hubo soltado. Miré mi mano…tenía varias marcas rojas en forma de media luna, una de ellas incluso sangraba ligeramente…a este paso el rojo escarlata se iba a volver uno de mis colores más odiados.

-Tu nombre- ordenó él volviendo a tomar su copa de… ¿vino?...su voz me hizo estremecer era lenta, siseante, grave, sombría…era la típica voz que uno escucha en sus peores sueños.

-Katherine- respondí incapaz de hacer nada más, nuevamente me invadía el miedo, algo que hacía tiempo no ocurría.

Me miró con sus profundos ojos rojos, como si intentara desnudarme con la mirada en cuerpo, mente y alma, y yo sentía como lo estaba logrando. No pienses en nada…no debía pensar en nada, ningún pensamiento, ningún sentimiento…debía dejar solo un vacío…eso es lo que decía en la Orden del Fénix y hasta ese momento había funcionado…no de la manera en la que había pensado ya que el que mi mente estuviera en blanco no había sido por cuenta propia anteriormente…era más como un estado de shock…y valla que extrañaba mi estado de shock. Concéntrate, concéntrate, por amor de Dios, Merlín, Ra, Zeus y todas las deidades que recuerdes en este momento tienes que dejar de pensar…

-Mírame a los ojos cuando te hable pedazo de escoria- me tomó del mentón y fijó su mirada en la mía, sin darme oportunidad alguna de alejarme.

Podía sentir como lentamente me quedaba en blanco, pero era demasiado lento, porque demonios no podía hacerlo más rápido. Nuevamente sentí aquel maldito martilleo en la cabeza, podía jurar que de un momento a otro se me partiría por la mitad. No se suponía que doliera…¿o sí?... Ni el peor de los ataques de migraña se acercaba un poco a esto. Si tuviera que escoger entre esto y un crucio….definitivamente no sé que haría….Cada vez era más intenso, sentía como intentaba derribar uno a uno los imaginarios bloques de la pared que con trabajo había formado en mi mente.

-¿Por qué no puedo?- escuché que murmuraba por lo bajo en cuanto dejé de sentía la presión en mi cabeza.

De alguna manera que aún no lograba comprender bien había bloqueado mi mente al menos lo suficiente para que ese bastardo egocéntrico y prepotente no supiera nada, aunque el precio fue algo alto…me costaba respirar y estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mi mano derecha en el costado mientras usaba la izquierda de apoyo. Logré a duras penas levantar la vista y enfocar mis ojos en los suyos. Sabía lo que decían mis ojos, los ojos son la ventana del alma y cuando yo quería podía mantener esa ventana completamente transparente, decían todo lo que sentía, ira, dolor, furia, rencor y muy a mi pesar había algo más, algo que ni yo podía entender, pero probablemente él si.

-Eres una asquerosa muggle ¿sí o no?- preguntó en un tono peligrosamente sereno, como la calma que precede al huracán.

-Asquerosa nunca, muggle si soy, no tengo una gota de sangre mágica en mis venas al igual que tu padre Riddle.

Absolutamente comprobado, me afectaba la ira, hablaba sin pensar, y eso me iba a costar caro tarde o temprano. Yo era definitivamente imbécil. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Leía mucho, distintos libros desde que tenía cinco años pero ninguno acerca de cómo comportarse cuando eras secuestrado por una entidad maligna supuestamente inexistente, o acerca de que hacer cuando tu bocaza hablaba de más…definitivamente vampiros, licántropos, brujas, magos, hadas, monstruos, es que nunca había leído algo de utilidad, porque definitivamente los romances, comedias y dramas no me iban a sacar se esta extraña situación….y matemáticas, biología….filosofía… realmente había perdido mi tiempo…o tal vez solo era una nueva percepción, cuando sabes que quizás no haya más sientes que todo lo que has hecho es completamente inútil, porque realmente no disfrutaste nada.. tal vez si todo hubiera sido diferente…

-¿Cómo es que tú…- comenzó a decir entre el enojo y la curiosidad.

-¡No importa!- respondí quizás demasiado aprisa.

Me miró ceñudo y con clara decisión en el rostro, iba a tratar de averiguar a toda costa como lo sabía y que más sabía, iba a poner en peligro la historia, iba a cambiar radicalmente todo…por mi culpa, aunque tal vez y solo tal vez ya había cambiado, después de todo mi presencia alteraba la historia de u modo u otro. Si ya estaba ahí por que no ¿ayudar?...

-Severus- dijo en un siseo bajo completamente escalofriante, sentí el vello de mi nuca erizarse al instante.

E aludido apareció rápidamente desde la puerta por la que había sido arrastrada antes, el cuarto con la cama…Se arrodilló frente a Voldemort agachando la mirada. Era acaso justo que alguien como Severus, a quien yo consideraba un mago asombroso digno de admiración…no es que conociera muchos magos, claro, pero Severus siempre había sido algo…especial para mí….era justo que se inclinara ante esa…cosa…esa abominación…ese…ser…

-Si mi lord.

-Trae a Bella y a Narcisa…¡YA!

Severus salió corriendo a buscar a las dos hermanas dejándome sola con Voldy de nuevo, sentía frío, tenía miedo, quería irme, tenía esa sensación de no volver a ser feliz nunca más, era como si Voldemort fuera un detentor…y mi patronus hubiera desaparecido por completo abandonándome a mi suerte en garras de la soledad y el dolor. ¿Para qué quería a esas dos ahora?, cada vez tenía menos respuestas y más y más y más preguntas…preguntas sin repuesta lógicamente, aunque ahora solo me importaba una…

¿Qué iban a hacer conmigo?

_**--TMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMR--**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capi dos…recuerden sus reviews…no olviden que es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto y pues no se…tal vez no sea lo mío pero si ustedes no me lo dicen como lo averiguo…la Legermencia aun no se me da muy bien que digamos…no es que no lo intente jaja.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Los (que nunca sé si hay algún chico leyendo…díganme porfis jeje)y las quiere y adora**_

_**Kambrin Potter**_

_**KaThY**_

_**Katherine**_

_**La Dama de la pesadilla ( o por lo menos de ésta °°)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Disfraz

**Hola!**

**Sip yo nuevamente con este…extraño fic…saben aun no se si realmente les gusta esto, pero puesss,…no voy a dejar de actualizar…una promesa es una promesa^^**

**Espero por favor que me dejen reviews ya saben los necesito y los aprecio muchísimo. **

**Besos**

**Kambrin Potter**

_**Abismo…Locura & Desesperación**_

**Capítulo 3 Disfraz**

Me quedé completamente petrificada mirando al vacío…esperando…aunque en realidad no estaba segura de que esperaba. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuché el llamado a la puerta, aunque mas que eso lo sentí como el llamado a mi sentencia de muerte ¿Qué harían esas dos…mujeres conmigo? Realmente comenzaba a arrepentirme de todo… ¿era una muerte rápida mucho pedir acaso?

Un escalofrío me recorrió en cuanto las hermanas Black entraron en la habitación. No pude evitar observarlas fijamente. A simple vista no podría relacionarlas una con la otra, pero mirándoles lentamente era más que evidente que habían sido cortadas con el mismo patrón…el mismo molde… ¡Es que, de cierta manera, eran iguales! Ambas poseían esa locura desbordante en su glacial mirada, Gris como un océano tormentoso, su pálida piel de porcelana….No pude evitar recordar un dibujo que vi alguna ves en Internet "Black Sisters" precisamente…Las hermanas Black en vestidos estilo victoriano que no distaban de las lúgubres túnicas que portaban en aquellos momentos. Eran como las dos caras del espejo: Narcissa…La cristalina, Cabello largo, lacio, rubio…como mármol líquido, piel blanca…muy blanca… aquella que se presenta ante la sociedad sin tener que ocultar nada excepto a ella misma…Un espejo…

Y Bellatrix…La oscura, la que nadie ve oculta entre las sombras…con su cabello indomable y enmarañado, negro…como la noche más oscura en la cual hasta luna teme hacer aparición…la que oculta la verdad con meras apariencias…Un espejo…

-¿Nos mandó llamar mi señor?- preguntó una, no me importa cual realmente, pero ambas se inclinaron. Perritos falderos que idolatran a un amo que lucha por causas perdidas.

-Ah Bella querida, Narcissa…si…tengo un pequeño encargo para ustedes… verán- sentí una fuerte presión en mi brazo cuando la mano del "Lord", valla título se da él mismo…ególatra, aprisionó mi codo para arrastrarme al centro de la "multitud" –esta cosa me trae intrigado y la quiero como mi pequeño juguete personal, pero para eso necesita estar al menos presentable… Y no quiero que nadie y escúchenme bien nadie que no la haya visto sepa de ella…¿está claro?- Pude ver sus rostros contraerse casi imperceptible mente ante el cambio de tono que uso el ser que me sostenía entre sus garras –y Bella querida no te preocupes, puedes pasar un buen rato con ella…solo asegúrate de que quede con vida y en…condiciones…

Valla, ahora no sabía que esperar si mi lista de torturadores se reducía a los tres Malfoys, Severus, Bellatrix, Zabinni, Grayback con el que me tope de camino aquí y por supuesto el mismísimo señor tenebroso. No pude pensar más porque pronto me vi arrastrada fuera de la habitación, lo último que logre ver, antes de que el frío aire del corredor de piedra me golpeara de frente, fue la sonrisa maliciosa de Voldie…algo planeaba y muy a mi pesar creo que no tardaría en averiguar que era.

Sentí el frío nuevamente calarme hasta los huesos, me tropecé un par de veces debido a la velocidad con la que me arrastraban. No sabía si era realmente el dolor de las pequeñas heridas que tenía por todos lados o el dolor de la humillación y la vergüenza… aunque ahora lo que realmente me tenía en un estado muy cercando al pánico era ¿Qué demonios planeaban a hacer conmigo?...o pensándolo bien…no quería saberlo, no quería que pasara, quería despertar y ver que esto no era nada más que una pesadilla creada por mi mente enferma...porque si era capaz de crear estas malditas situaciones…solo un enfermo mental es capaz de crear todo esto…pero claro ¿Quién entra mejor en la categoría de enfermo mental que aquel ser que se denominaba a sí mismo el señor de las tinieblas?

Repentinamente me vi arrojada al suelo de una habitación que no supe donde se encontraba, solo sé que era muy diferente a mi prisión, había muebles de madera fina que gritaba la palabra "caro" a los cuatro vientos, había una cama enorme con sábanas color negro, ¿es que acaso aquí no conocían otro color que aquel? El color de la depresión…si bien antes me gustaba ese color ahora sonaba frustrante y doloroso, el color de mi prisión. Había también varias cortinas que iban desde el techo hasta el suelo, alfombras, una puerta a un baño de lo que parecía mármol y un armario, ¿Para que necesitaba yo aquello? Acaso repentinamente iba a ser tratada mejor… ¡No! Por supuesto que no, valla tontería digna de adolescente ingenua…ingenuidad, rara pero efectiva manera de ser feliz después de todo la ignorancia es la felicidad…y yo…sabía demasiado…

-Parece que tenemos un nuevo juguete Cissy- la voz de aquella mujer me molestaba, era demasiado aguda, demasiado… ¿falsa?...no lo se pero era insoportable, cada vez que la escuchaba quería gritar. N entendía porqué me afectaba de esa manera. Sobre todo ella…Bella…trix…

Estoy segura de que una de ellas murmuro ese maldito hechizo…dolía, de nuevo dolía, quería que parara, cerré los ojos en un vano a inútil intento por huir del dolor, sentía cada uno de mis huesos quebrándose una y otra vez…aún así seguían intactos, quemaba… cada punta de mis dedos quemaba, cada uno de mis cabellos dolía, cada parte de mi cuerpo ardía ¿Quién demonios inventó esto? El ya conocido sabor de mi sangre se apodero de mí al haber mordido mis ya de por sí resecos labios, pero tan repentinamente como vino, el dolor se detuvo, abrí los ojos y las ví…mirándome de manera tan penetrante que podría jurar sus ojos taladraban mi alma. Pero ni siquiera así desvié la mirada, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que… ¿cierto?

-Sabes Bella, creo que deberías dejar de hacer eso- Narcissa Malfoy ¿defendiéndome? Eso…era algo que yo definitivamente no esperaba…pero ¿Por qué? –ve a preparar el baño, que por algo hay que empezar, y lo más probable es que el Lord la quiera antes de la cena.

Claro, el instinto de salvar el pellejo que actitud tan…slytherin… no encontraba otra palabra mejor para describir aquello. Aunque realmente no importaba mucho si ayudándose a ella misma, me ayudaba a mí aunque fuera en una manera tan efímera como aquella, era bueno a pesar de que sabía que el cese a la tortura no duraría demasiado…no duraría suficiente…

No eran muchas las prendas que llevaba encima pero sentí el fría de manera al menos triplicada en cuanto Narcissa las retiró de mi cuerpo, lo extraño es que mientras su hermana, era despiadada y cruel en todos y cada uno de los sentidos posibles…ella, su hermana, la misma malévola y pútrida sangre corriendo por sus venas, era hasta cierto punto maternal conmigo. No lograba entender el actuar de aquella mujer, es que acaso ¿existía alguna lógica en sus acciones? O la locura comenzaba a apoderarse de mis sentidos y hacía imposible que yo entendiera lo que ocurría.

No fue sino hasta que sentí las garras de Bellatrix cerrarse alrededor de mi muñeca, que regresé a la realidad, y yo no iba a ser tratada con gentileza, aquí no era más que una "cosa", así que mejor me iba haciendo a la idea…

No estoy segura de cómo, pero de repente el agua me cubría por completo, estuve tentada a no salir de ahí nunca, pero el suicidio era para los cobardes que temían enfrentar la verdad, era la más humillante manera de huir, y yo había decidido que a pesar de ser quién era en medio de un mundo de asesinos a sangre fría, no iba a dejar que me humillaran…y eso me incluía a mí misma. En cuanto mi rostro estuvo fuera del agua mis ojos se encontraron fijamente con los de Narcissa, pero en su mirada no había el desprecio que saltaba en lo de su hermana, locura sí, pero no odio…al menos no hacia mí ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me trataba tan…bien? ¿Por qué no me despreciaba? ¿Por qué demonios no entendía a esa mujer? ¿Por qué?

-Ve a la habitación Bella- su voz sonaba fría, vacía de todo sentimiento –prepara el resto.

Podría jurar que la escuché decir algo antes de que cerrara la puerta dejándome a merced de su hermana. Es ahora cuando realmente me gustaría poder leer los pensamientos de la gente. Por alguna extraña razón no sentía miedo estando sola con ella no era como estar sola con su esposo, su hermana, o su "Lord". Era más como estar con…Severus…pero ella no era espía, aunque ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera estoy segura de que Narcissa tenga la marca. Talvez, y solo tal vez, podía estar segura con ella.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, estaba demasiado inmersa en mis pensamientos para notarlo a decir verdad, en esos instantes no era sino una muñequita Barbie en manos de una niña, no quería enterarme de lo que estaba haciendo, prefería guardarme la humillación para mí misma, no todos los días tenían que lavarte y tratarte como una persona que no sabe valerse por sí misma, pero de nuevo no todos los días estabas en las garras de el mago tenebroso más mortífero que haya existido, el cual por cierto debía ser PURA IMAGINACIÓN…

-Tus brazos son de otro color

-hmm- en que momento me había comenzado a hablar…eso no era normal y mis brazos…pues claro es la única parte de mía a la que le da el sol en alguna ocasión.

-Podría lucir más estético si el color de piel fuera parejo, aunque claro es se arregla ¿Qué color te gusta más?

-¿Por qué me preguntas? Aquí nadie me pregunta nada solo hacen lo que se les dé la gana conmigo, mi opinión no es importante, y menos para personas como ustedes…

-A mí me importa…

-¿Por qué?- no si quiera estoy segura de que mi susurró haya sido lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara.

-Porque así habría sido ella…

Vi las lágrimas en sus ojos, eran acaso los Malfoy o los Black capaces de llorar…Y ella, a que ella se refería yo no me parecía a nadie, no me gusta parecerme a nadie, no me esforcé toda mi vida por ser diferente para que ahora ella me diga que ELLA habría…..¿habría?...

-Mi hija, habría sido como tú, ella…

Maldita sea Bellatrix por abrir la maldita puerta en ese maldito momento. Yo quería saber que había pasado con La hija de Malfoy y ¿por qué nadie sabía de ella?, además ella había dicho "habría", es decir que ¿hubo un aborto? Ahora no entendía nada, cada vez era más confuso, y cada vez entendía menos. Por lo menos ahora, de una extraña manera retorcida, tenía algo de ¿ayuda? Ahí dentro…

-Cissy muévete, el lord la espera para la cena y no falta mucho, no voy a recibir una ola de crucios por culpa tulla y de…esa…

Lindo, me había visto reducida a "esa", mísera cosa sin valor que más estorba que ayuda, aunque claro en que podía yo ayudar… "…y la quiero como mi pequeño juguete personal…" no quería averiguar que significado tenía las palabras de ese ser, mi propio juez, jurado y verdugo personal, un escalofrío me recorrió solo de pensarlo. Nuevamente me ví arrastrada de un lado a otro, como muñeca de trapo, Bellatrix me arrojó sobre la alfombra y me apuntó con su varita, cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio en espera de la inminente tortura, la cual…no llegó. Volvía a abrir los ojos solo para ver la furia contenida fundida con la locura en su mirada. Caminó hacía la puerta y en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la habitación giró para ver a su hermana que se había sentado en la cama cerca de mí.

-Toda tuya, me niego a pasar un segunda más cerca de esa asquerosa muggle.

Me miró con despreció y yo la miré con odio desde el suelo, después cerró la puerta de un golpe y se fue.

-El más blanco- dije con la voz entrecortada, tenía la garganta seca y me costaba respirar, pero ese comenzaba a ser mi estado normal.

Rápidamente noté como mis brazos se volvían del mismo tono pálido que el resto de mi piel, siempre estuve orgullosa de mi color albino después de todo. En cuanto me puse de pie pude ver la ropa que estaba sobre la cama y fue también que recordé que estaba desnuda en medio de la habitación. Pero esa no era mi ropa, es decir la parte inferior de mi ropa interior estaba ahí, pero definitivamente el corsé y el…vestido…o lo que fiera que esa cosa es o eran míos, lucían arcaicos, aunque tenía que admitirlo el color me gustaba, entre rojo y morado… ¿Cómo se llamaba ese color?...índigo creo. Pero los ribetes, los adornos en negro, era demasiado gótico y dudaba que esa cosa me permitiera respirar.

Tomé la única prenda que me pertenecía y me la puse, podría jurar que vi un imperceptible sonrisa en los labios de la mujer que me acompañaba, después sentí como me tomó del brazo…de manera suave no brusca como todos me agarraban en aquel lúgubre sitio, me levantó y me sentó en una silla frente a un gran espejo, cuando vi mi reflejo lo primero que notó fue el color rojo e…irritado no importa que tan poco sentido tuviera eso…. Es entonces que recordé que cuando todo empezó, yo me había quedado dormida con los lentes de contacto, bendita mi mala suerte, sino estaría caminando entre sombras sin distinguir a penas las figuras que me acechan en la oscuridad de aquel mundo aterrador en el que estaba atrapada. Narcissa comenzó a cepillar mi cabello, tarea sencilla considerando que era poco, delgado y bastante corto, pronto estuvo peinado tal y como siempre lo usaba, no se podía hacer micho más co él de todos modos, con cada una de las puntas apuntando en una dirección diferente, a lo "Alice Cullen" solían decir mis amigos después de haber leído el libro, aunque yo llevaba usándolo de aquella manera desde tiempo atrás. Al parecer ella también notó el problema con mis ojos porque de repente dejaron de estar rojos y ya no ardían, aún así podía ver bien…

Lo siguiente que pude sentir fue el ajustado corsé sobre mi cuerpo, realmente el objetivo de esas cosas era evitar que las chicas respiraran, buscaban que terminara desmayada en las escaleras, como Elizabeth Swan en los piratas de Caribe, ¿Qué pretendían?...Mejor no preguntarme aquello, para que hacer preguntas de las que no quiero encontrar la respuesta, porque la respuesta duele al ser tan cruda y verdadera, un definido imposible de evadir. Destino marcado….o quizá solo casualidad… ¿o coincidencia? Ni siquiera entiendo bien la diferencia entre ambas palabras ahora ¿Es que acaso la coincidencia viene siendo la consecuencia de la casualidad? Si mi profesor de filosofía me viera pensar ahora estoy segura de que escarpia orgulloso de mí.

No entiendo como logré entrar dentro del ajustado vestido, tenía que admitirlo el vestido me gustaba, pero dudaba que pudiera dar más de dos pasos sin caerme de bruces al piso sin poder moverme o respirar, sentía que solo me faltaba el maquillaje negro y las ojeras bajo los ojos para lucir como toda una vampiresa. Solo que sería la víctima inocente en las manos del sexy depredador….un segundo ¿sexy?... ¿Quién en este sitio era sexy?.. tal vez solo necesitaba dormir, o comer algo, la nueva moda de estar delgada a más no poder definitivamente no me gustaba…aunque habían mencionado algo acerca de una cena… ¿sería solo un adorno o podría quizá en algún remoto caso comer algo?

Me puso frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo y fue entonces que me vi al completo por primera vez desde que abandonara mi cuarto…mi casa… ¿acaso esa era yo? Me veía completamente diferente, podría decir que inclusive me veía bonita en cierta manera. El vestido no tenía mangas ni tirantes, era raro usar ropa así de descubierta y ajustada cuando no estas acostumbrada los encajes negros iban hasta la cintura y no se repetían hasta el final de la falda…muy amplia falda… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a caminar con esto? Y para acabarla de arruinar me puso unos zapatos de tacón, es que acaso esta mujer nunca me había visto caminar…o mejor dicho hacer una vago intento de dicha acción mientras tropiezo y me caigo cuando usaba este tipo de zapatos…

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar pues nuevamente llamaron a la puerta, valla en mi casa siempre pedí que llamaran a la puerta cuando entraban a mi cuarto, cosa que no sucedió jamás, y ahora los llamados a la puerta eran los que mas aterraban, nunca sabía que esperar, o si era seguro atravesar el umbral. La loca pelinegra, nueva habitante de mis pesadillas entró en l habitación y sin decir una palabra comenzó a arrastrarme de nuevo a través de los helados pasillos de…el lugar aquel.

Pronto estuve mirando hacia abajo en una escalera de mármol, típica de Mansión antigua, barandales de mármol y madera y una alfombra ro…verde, no me sorprende. Y abajo había unas enormes puertas de madera, no sé cual exactamente, pero era cara, se notaba a simple vista. Narcissa bajó las escaleras con gracia, una que yo le envidiaba, ella ni siquiera trastabillaba y se veía igual de apretada que yo, y abrió las puertas que me había quedado mirando, ahí había una mesa con muy poco gente sentada, estaba Lucius Malfoy a la izquierda de la cabecera con su hijo al alado, Severus a la derecha de la cabecera pero en la segunda silla, Narcissa se sentó al lado de Draco y Bellatrix al lado de Severus pero aún me intrigaba ese sitio vacío. Fue entonces que mis ojos se encontraron con las rojas orbes de Voldemort en persona que sonreía de manera maliciosa.

-Parece que la pequeña gatita no quiere bajar las escaleras- dijo con un deje de burla inconfundible…el muy bastardo – Zabinni porque no la…ayudas a bajar.

Fue ahí cuando noté la presencia del moreno al lado de la señora Malfoy. Hizo ademán de levantarse pero no estaba segura de querer averiguar que tipo de "Ayuda" iba a proporcionarme por lo que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, sentí el vestido ondeando detrás de mí debido a la velocidad con la que bajé. Di un par de pasos sintiendo como los zapatos me cortaban la parte de atrás de los talones, no estaba acostumbrada a ellos, pero me detuve e cuanto estuve a la altura de las puertas, por estúpido que suene en las inmortales palabras del pez globo de buscando a Nemo ¿Y ahora qué?... De repente sentí escalofrío y la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

-Severus…

No me gustó laminada que intercambiaron el Lord y el espía, no me gustó la mueca en el rostro de Riddle, no me gustó la manera en la que Severus se levantó caminando hacia mí y definitivamente no me gustó ser arrastrada hasta el asiento vacío que llevaba mirando desde que las puertas se abrieron. Ahora estaba atrapada entre el hombre de negro a mi izquierda y el de mortífera mirada a mi derecha sin mencionar a los rubios al frente y la loca demente fanática sin cerebro de nombre Bella. No había escapatoria.

Malfoy Sr. Comenzó a hablar con Riddle Jr. Mientras las hermanas Black estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos y los más jóvenes miraban a la mesa sin decir palabra. Puse mis manos sobre la mesa y me dediqué a contemplar mi regazo mientras sentía la negra y penetrante mirada del profesor de pociones clavada en mi nuca.

-¿Una alianza dorada en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda?

**--------------------TMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMRTMTMRTMRTMRTMRTMR--------------------**

**Hola!**

**Bueno ya saben lo de siempre dejen reviews diganme sus conclusiones locas acerca de toda esta locura, po que quieran de verdad e interesan sus opiniones.**

**Besos y lamento tardar tanto pero mas vale tarde que nunca**

**Los y las quiere (aquí hay algun chico? Jeje)**

**Kambrin Potter °*°**

**KaThY!*!*!**

**Katherine^^**

**Au revoir *** Nos vemos en el próximo capi**


	4. Chapter 4 Prohibida

**¡Hola!**

**Sip, estoy de vuelta con este coso raro. **

**Ya saben me encanta recibir sus reviews, me animan como no tienen idea, así sea solo para decirme que estoy un poco loca por escribir algo tan diferente como esto, pero tengo que admitirlo me gusta escribirlo, así que me tendrán aquí molestando pronto. **

**Este capi va dedicado a mi nena molona que insiste e insiste sin ella no actualizo nunca, jaja se que prometí que sería el viernes, pero las doce me agarraron escribiendo el final así que aquí va el capi danielle ^^**

**Un beso,**

**Kambrin Potter**

_**Abismo…Locura & Desesperación**_

**Capítulo 4 Prohibido**

El comentario hecho por el profesor de pociones me desconcertó completamente. Miré rápidamente mi mano izquierda y en ese momento lo comprendí, gire suavemente la "alianza" con la mano derecha hasta que estuvo completamente al revés. Ahora se notaba bien mi anillo, un búho dorado con ojos rojos, no me lo quitaba desde hacía años, literalmente. Puse mis dos manos a la misma altura, del lado derecho traía una serpiente, y del izquierdo un búho, la astucia y la sabiduría, buena compañía todo el tiempo.

El hombre a mi izquierda pareció complacido pues asintió ligeramente antes de volver la vista al frente. No me sorprendió que se uniera a la conversación que mantenían los otros dos hombres. Miré de nuevo a mi alrededor a falta de algo mejor que hacer, las hermanas Black platicaban de algo aparentemente interesante, pero no de interés para mí, en esos momentos yo no tenía interés en nada, ya que nada tenía un verdadero sentido en ese momento, y si lo tenía, yo no me veía capaz de descifrarlo. Miré de reojo a Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni, para mi sorpresa ambos me miraban de la misma manera, pero era realmente difícil adivinar que pensaban o que sentían. Una muy buena demostración de "Pockerface" de su parte…

Sentí una mano tomarme por el hombre con fuerza, cada vez con más fuerza como intentando enterrarme una garra invisible, o casi. Giré el rostro lentamente intentando controlar mi rostro, se que dolía, pero eso no se lo iba a decir ni mostrar a la bestia que me tenía como su trofeo personal. Me encontré nuevamente con los orbes rojos de uno de mis captores, el que más me importaba realmente, pues era quien tenía poder sobre mí, me gustara o no. Y la respuesta a esa pregunta era mucho más que evidente…Lo odiaba, odiaba que alguien más tuviera aunque fuera el más mínimo derecho sobre mi persona, nadie lo había tenido en mucho tiempo, desde que aprendí a cuidarme sola y definitivamente no me gustaba…ser dependiente de alguien más.

No dijo una palabra durante un par de tortuosos e interminables minutos. Para que me aferraba entonces, si quería algo lo hubiera dicho ya ¿no es así? Cada vez me sentía más incómoda, como quisiera deslizarme hacia el piso y no levantarme más. De repente el aire se había tornado tenso, no escuchaba conversaciones a mi alrededor como hacía unos segundos.

-Valla si hubo un cambio con la pequeña ratita ¿No lo crees Lucius?- Maldito bastardo, a mi nadie me llamaba rata. Podía ser muchas cosas pero rata no era una de ellas, ratas sus "fieles súbditos".

-Definitivamente lo hubo milord, no cabe duda.

Impotentemente no pude más que apretar lo puños bajo la mesa y morderme la lengua, comenzaba a entender que lo que ellos buscaban eran solo meras excusas para torturarme a placer. Ya les había dado el gusto más veces de las que a mi me habría gustado, muchas más…Sin darme cuenta había cerrado los ojos intentando controlarme, los abrí lentamente hasta que vislumbre escena por la rendija que apenas tapaban mis pestañas. El centro de atención, nuevamente el centro de atención, desde ese momento me estuvo más que claro el hecho de que mi tranquila vida en el anonimato había desaparecido definitivamente. No estoy segura del tiempo que transcurrió mientras todos en la mesa me miraban fijamente, pero por fortuna la cena hizo que al menos un par de miradas dejaran de estar situadas en mi persona.

Esa fue la primera vez que vi lo que los magos llamaban elfo doméstico, un comentario acerca del parecido de Dobby con una antigua profesora de Inglés hizo una aparición fugaz en mi mente y no pude evitar pensar que las criaturitas de ojos grandes y brillantes que utilizaron en las películas eran realmente tiernas comparadas con la criatura que tenía enfrente, sus ojos, si bien demasiado grandes, no tenían ningún tipo de brillo, y dudaba que alguno de ellos supiera el significado del agua o el jabón. Sus ropas, si es que se les podía llamar así, eran meros harapos rotos y sucios que se arrastraban por el suelo. Si tenía que admitir algo en ese momento, era que definitivamente esas criaturas me daban escalofríos, jamás desearía encontrarme a alguno de noche y sola.

De la comida que se sirvió a penas probé bocado, el hambre había desaparecido hacía tiempo, pero sabía que si no intentaba al menos pasar algo sólido por mi garganta, estaría lamentando las consecuencias más tarde. De manera torpe tiré uno de los cuchillos que adornaban la mesa en mi regazo cuando intenté alcanzar una copa con agua, nadie pareció haberlo notado, por lo que deslice mi mano izquierda bajo la mesa e hice un intento de guardar el cuchillo entre los pliegues del vestido. Una mano me detuvo en medio del acto. Severus Snape deslizo el cuchillo de entre mis dedos y lo regresó a la mesa. ¿Quién entendía a ese hombre? Al parecer era menester que permaneciera desarmada y vulnerable a merced de mis captores.

Antes de lo previsto, o deseado, me levantaron bruscamente de mi asiento y me arrastraron a través de las puertas del comedor, o lo que fuera que fuese aquel lugar. Nos detuvimos en el vestíbulo que estaba antes de las escaleras con alfombra verde que había bajado antes. El agarre en mi muñeca no ceso en ningún momento, tampoco se hizo menos fuerte y ya comenzaba a doler. Si la situación no cambiaba estoy segura, terminaré con severos moretones en mis muñecas y hombros.

-Malfoy, Zabinni…llévenla a mis aposentos y no la dejen sola hasta que yo llegue.

En un movimiento me vi lanzada a través del círculo que se había formado y sostenida por un par de manos en cada brazo, de la misma rápida y fluida manera me vi arrastrada escaleras arriba. A media escalera dejé de oponer resistencia alguna y me dejé llevar a cualquiera que fuera mi destino. Un par de puertas, pasillos y esquinas, un par de escaleras más y vueltas, muchas vueltas. ¿Cómo es que ellos no se perdían en semejante laberinto?

De nuevo me encontré frente a una de las millones de puertas de madera tallada que había en el lugar. Atravesé el umbral seguida de cerca por mis dos guardaespaldas en turno. Era una pequeña sala de estar decorada en colores fríos y oscuros, estoy segura de que hubiera comenzado a temblar si no hubiera sido por la chimenea encendida. Di un par de pasos al frente y me desplomé en el suelo frente al fuego dejando que mi mirada se perdiera en las danzantes llamas. No sentí a los otros dos moverse hasta que se encontraron a mi lado, el platinado a la izquierda y el moreno a la derecha. Ninguno emitió sonido alguno por unos instantes.

Debo admitir que llegó un momento en el que me sentí completamente sola, olvidándome por completo de cualquier ser u objeto ajeno a mi persona. Me encerré en mi mente unos instantes hasta que una fría mano color porcelana se posó sobre la mía. Esperé encontrarme con alguna mirada de odio, rencor e incluso asco, pero no había nada parecido en el rostro que me miraba, solo había una curiosidad casi infantil.

Valla, parece que si bien había quien me odiaba en aquel lugar, y valla que los había, había gente, debería decir, no tan mala después de todo, o al menos eso parecía de momento. Miré hacia el otro lado y vi la misma expresión en el rostro del otro chico. ¿Quién diría que alguien de mi edad alguna vez me miraría de esa manera? Era extraño, pero de cierta manera reconfortante.

Sacudí mi cabeza para librarme de los alocados pensamientos que se aglomeraban en mi mente, amistad no era un término que uno pudiera emplear con dos futuros asesinos en serie, aunque bueno quizá ayudaría a soportar un poco la locura que se apoderaba de mí cada segundo que pasaba encerrada en aquel infierno. Puse ambas manos en el suelo y me levanté solo para dejarme caer en uno de los sillones que estaban detrás de mí. No paso un minuto antes de que ambos chicos se hubieran sentado nuevamente a mis lados. Tal parecía que esa iba a ser una extraña conversación.

-Alguno va a decir algo o…- la desesperación comenzaba a ser demasiada y el silencio era aún peor por lo que dije lo primero que se me vio a la mente –quizá solo debería fingir dormir para ver si despierto este sueño, pesadilla o lo que sea…

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó repentinamente el rubio a mi izquierda y su pregunta me recordó la crisis existencial que me causó "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", es que, qué puede uno responder a aquello.

-Yo…soy yo…- no encontraba otra respuesta posible –aunque si lo prefieres solo llámame Kathy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ahora el moreno que estaba a mi derecha.

- Esa es una pregunta que ustedes podrían responder mejor que yo ¿No les parece?

Por la manera en la que se miraron ellos sabían poco o, quizá en algún extraño y remoto caso, menos que yo. Los mire consecutivamente y en un acto completamente fuera de contexto me quité los malditos zapatos que parecían aparatos de tortura, subí los pies al sillón y me acomodé de tal modo que no invadiera el espacio personal de los otros dos chicos, lo cual no me dejó en una posición muy cómoda, pero definitivamente mejor a la anterior.

-En tal caso ¿Qué edad tienes?- no me moleste en mirar quien me hablaba, las voces eran tan diferentes que enseguida reconocí al heredero Malfoy al habla.

-Quince.

-¿Por qué? – Comenzó el rubio de nuevo- ¿por qué te resistes?, no deberías hacerlo, es decir tú eres una mujer no eres quién para…

-Por favor no me salgas con ideas machistas o una exagerada idea nitzcheana como el súper hombre ¿quieres? Suficiente tengo con los enormes egos de tu tía, tu padre, y tu Lord, cómo para aguantarte a ti también- espere alguna especie de racción, una bofetada al menos, pero ésta nunca llegó.

Noté rápidamente como se tensaba a mi lado. Tal parece que el chico no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien siquiera intentara llevarle la contraria. Pero yo no podía dejar de ser y yo era cabezona, fregona, respondona, sarcástica y muchas otras cosas que solían meterme en problemas, pero así era yo. No iba a cambiar solo porque un loco psicópata había encontrado un interés en mi persona, una obsesión insana.

-Draco, tranquilízate –interrumpió el moreno –ahora solo finge que nada pasa y ten una conversación con ella, después de todo va a estar aquí por mucho tiempo y te guste o no la vas a aprender a soportar.

"La vas a aprender a soportar" si estuviera hablando de mi madre no me molestaría esa oración en lo más mínimo, pero yo no era alguien que se aprendía a soportar, o me quería y aceptaba tal cual era o mejor que ni se me acercara y si lo hacia que no fuera un hipócrita fingiera cualquier tipo de emoción positiva hacia mí. Si había algo que le agradecía a Bellatrix era que me trataba tal cual lo sentía y no inventaba absolutamente nada, algo extraño de donde yo venía, donde todo eran apariencias y engaños. Me puse a analizar a los dos chicos, Draco era un caso especial realmente había mucho que decir de él por lo que lo mejor sería que lo dejara l final, a Balise no lo conocía, pero su nombre siempre me recordaría al de mi mejor amigo claro cuando aún estábamos juntos. Ahora que lo pensaba no tenía muchos amigos y había algunos de los que ni siquiera había llegado a despedirme cuando se fueron. Nunca le perdonaría a mi madre esas ocasiones en las que no me dejaba salir o ver a aquellos que se iban lejos por tiempo indefinido, aún me dolía en realidad…

Volviendo al punto Blaise parecía un chico simple hasta cierto punto, no entendía mucho lo que tenía que ver con los Mortífagos y sus ideales, pero bueno supongo que como dice el dicho "la sangre es más espesa que el agua"...o algo así. No era alguien con quien podía imaginarme discutiendo a Nietzsche o Dostoievsky, pero quizá si era alguien con quien podía pasa el tiempo en silencio sin necesidad alguna de palabras sin sentido y sensaciones incómodas.

Draco Malfoy…su mismo nombre era para mí un total enigma, y el hecho de que viviera cubierto de máscaras y disfraces no ayudaba a entenderlo en lo más mínimo. ¿Acaso era así cuando alguien intentaba entenderme a mí? Si es que alguien lo hacía claro, y eso era algo muy remotamente posible. Ver a un ángel pretendiendo ser un demonio para ocultar algo más era simple y sencillamente algo fascinante. Tal parece que acababa de encontrar algo que me distrajera de mi precaria situación y ese algo poseía nombre y apellido.

Muy a mi pesar comencé a escuchar ruidos provenientes del pasillo, ambos chicos se pusieron de pie de inmediato y yo, simplemente me recosté completamente en el sillón, si ahora venía algo difícil, lo cual definitivamente no dudaba, lo mejor era, por muy cliché que sonara, "tomarlo con calma". Y en esos instantes el estar acostada era lo que me daba algún tipo de calma.

-Fuera ustedes dos- no fue difícil reconocer aquella voz, Voldy en persona me honraba nuevamente con su presencia.

El último sonido que escuche fue la puerta cerrándose. El hombre se acercó lentamente hacia mí, sus pasos lentos hacían que mi ansiedad se incrementara, es entonces que se presentaba la siempre insistente pregunta ¿Qué planea hacer conmigo?, pregunta que hasta el momento no se había visto respondida y dudaba que se respondiera pronto.

Se colocó justo frente a mis ojos, su imponente figura bloqueando el fuego y provocándome un frío que comenzaba en mis entrañas y me hacía tiritar. Levanté la vista y vi la burla en sus ojos con un asomo de curiosidad, aunque lo más probable es que solo fuera su malsana obsesión para con mi persona. Su mano tomó fuertemente mi mentón y se inclinó para que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura los míos, sus orbes rojas me provocaban un escalofrío.

-Ahora querida pondremos algunas reglas- el tono de su voz solo presagiaba tragedia, aunque quizá solo era la exageración de una mente perturbada por el miedo, pues había que admitirlo, muy a mi pesar tenía miedo –Tú eres mía, solo mi propiedad y estás prohibida a cualquier otra persona. Te prohíbo abandonar los terrenos de esta casa. Te prohíbo dejarte ver por cualquiera que no te haya visto ya. Y por sobre todas las cosas tienes prohibido desobedecerme. ¿Entiendes?- solo pude mover la cabeza unos milímetros en un gesto afirmativo pues mi voz traicionera había huido –Bien.

Me soltó y se volvió hacia el fuego crepitante, sus manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda. Se quedo inmóvil durante varios minutos ni siquiera parecía respirar, pero no creí tener tanta suerte. Solo bastó que me reacomodara un poco en el sillón para que se girara bruscamente, se acercó a mí con paso veloz y me levantó se sentó él en el lugar que yo había estado ocupando y me jaló hasta que quedé sentada en su regazo. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de correr, correr y correr hasta que las fuerzas e desvanecieran como en ese momento. Me tensé y podría jurar que comenzaba a sudar frío y ante mi angustia una risilla cerca de mi oído fue mi única respuesta.

-Ahora que lo pienso de momento hay un par de cosas más que también estarán prohibidas- el hecho de que me hablara con un aire tan relajado como quien habla del clima solo hizo que subiera aún más la guardia –no podrás salir de éstas habitaciones a menos que yo te dé mi expreso consentimiento para ello, al menos hasta que te ganes mi confianza- no sé que estaría pensando, pero realmente quería que me gritara no que me tratara bien, eso daba miedo más que cualquier otra cosa ahí dentro –no vas a hacer ningún tipo de decisión a partir de ahora me pedirás permiso para todo- salté en cuanto sentí su mano en mi cabello –y si por algo no me encuentro aquí porque estoy resolviendo asuntos pendientes responderás a Bella, Severus o Lucius en ese orden ¿entendiste pequeña?- asentí con la cabeza –no escucho tu respuesta.

-Si.

-Así me gusta, ves como puedes se una apacible y obediente chica- chica….solo una persona me llamaba chica y no el, el no tenia ningún derecho para llamarme como lo hacía uno de mis amigos, no lo tenía…en ese momento sentí un lágrima derramarse y recorrer mi mejilla izquierda.

-¿Qué tal un Recorrida querida?

Sin esperar respuesta se puso en pie y me levantó, pero no de una manera que podría llamarse "cordial", simplemente me cargó sobre su hombro cual si fuera yo un bulto estorboso. Comenzó a caminar y yo sentía cada uno de sus pasos en mi abdomen, no supe en que dirección íbamos, solo que quedaba ligeramente a la derecha de la chimenea, pasamos dos puertas en las que no se detuvo, parecía que íbamos en círculo…quizá semicírculo. Abrió la puerta que supuse que tenía enfrente pues en realidad yo solo veía la antesala, que en efecto era ligeramente ovalada.

-Ésta es mi biblioteca privada y estudio.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él, giró de manera tan rápida que no alcancé a ver mucho, solo muchos libreros que llegaban hasta el techo y lo que lucía como una escalera de caracol. En cuanto se dio vuelta de nuevo para salir alcancé a distinguir un escritorio frente a un ventanal grande y cerca de una chimenea. Lucía como un lugar cómodo en el que me gustaría pasar el tiempo si no estuviera en tan precaria situación. Si aquel que me llevaba en hombro no fuera un ser tan despiadado, juraría que encontraba alguna clase de diversión en todo ese asunto, aunque pensándolo bien quizá eso solo combinaba con la locura interna que no dudaba que poseía…y es que en cierta manera, quien no esta loco de cierta manera "Este mundo es de los Locos" recuerdo que una miga solía decir y valla que tenía razón.

En cuanto salimos y volvimos a entrar en la siguiente puerta estaba tan pérdida pensando en la locura de este hombre, si es que se le podía clasificar de esa manera, que lo único que pude alcanzar a notar de lo que seguramente habría sido un amplio cuarto de baño fue que el piso era de mármol y había dos entradas, lo último lo entendía cuando salimos por la segunda que daba directamente a la habitación. Era muy grande y oscura, este hecho dejaba de sorprenderme, supongo que si viera un rayo de luz penetrar la fúnebre casa, entonces me sorprendería.

-Bien, una vez aclarado el punto de que estás total y absolutamente prohibida a cualquier persona que no sea yo, lo mejor será esclarecer un par de cosas más.

El hecho de que dijera esa última oración con el mismo tono despreocupado de antes al tiempo que me arrojaba en la enorme cama hizo que temblara de miedo como no recuerdo haberlo hecho antes. La única frase coherente en mi mente ahora era: "Por favor…despierta de esta maldita pesadilla". Pero la pesadilla a penas comenzaba.

**----------------------------------------**

**Bien este capi por fin se ha terminado ^^**

**Por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews son i pago por actualizar y mi castigo por tardar tanto jeje**

**Un beso**

**Los y las quiere**

**Kambrin Potter^^**

**KaThY!*!*!**

**Katherine**


End file.
